Chains of a Skylark
by MamiiChu
Summary: Hibari has been prisoner to the demon Tsunayoshi for five years now. One day, Tsuna decides to give Hibari a little bit of his freedom. Will this small act of kindness lead up to a big act of love? Wait, the act of a demon and human living each-other is forbidden! What will Tsuna and Hibari do now?


Chains of a Skylark

MamiiChu

* * *

Prologue

Pairing: 271869 (TsunaXHibariXMukuro)

Warnings: future yaoi, maybe suggestive themes, a little blood in the first chapter.

* * *

The chains made a soft clang as the pale hands they were bounding moved. The pale boy with silky raven hair and usually murderous eyes looked up at his captor, his eyes yielding some kind of regret. His captor only stared back at him with wide chocolate, the very same chocolate eyes that have deceived many, and had deceived him.

/Flashback/

"What... Happened...?"

Gray eyes darted around his precious town, Namimori, taking in the horrid surroundings. Smoke everywhere, bloodied limbs detached from their owners, and blood. Crimson blood shining in the rising sun, painting his beloved town red. The Skylark stepped forward, feeling slightly afraid. Who could do this to his town? Who had the power to do this to his town? Whoever it was, must be really powerful. Namimori was huge. Humongous. But in a matter of hours, it had gone from a proud standing place by the sea to a heap of broken dreams, memories, and trash.

"Hibari-sama...?"

The twelve-year old boy looked below him. There laid the maid, her lower body completely ripped off. He wanted to close his eyes, but instead, he whispered a quiet 'What?'

"Avenge us..." The maid pleaded.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, afraid to know the answer.

"The black demon who lives on the hill... A mile away from Namimori... Slay him... Slay... The.. Demonnnnnn..."

The raven let out a rather sharp gasp when his maid fell to the ground, dead. He took out his to fas immediately, readying himself for the long fight to avenge his family, his precious town.

/End Of Flashback/

Yes... Revenge was the plan, but he didn't expect himself to actually get captured in the process. He remembered his capture like the back of his hand.

/Flashback/

The black-haired skylark fell to the floor, dropping his tonfas and colliding to the floor with a thud. The boy above him smirked. He clenched his fists, growling. The boy laughed as he walked back to his throne. Gravity-defying brown hair, smooth sun-kissed skin, a smirk, and orange eyes. He would be beautiful, if not for the fact he just obliterated an entire town and defeated the town's most feared, most respected person. And that was saying a lot. The raven tried to get up, but was dragged by an invisible force over to the demon. Away from his tonfas, away from the door, away from escape.

"Why have you come, boy?" The brunet asked.

"Why... Did you destroy... Namimori?!" The raven yelled.

"I needed food. The first towns-girl I got tasted horrible, so I got mad and destroyed everything and everyone that got in my way." He replied. "I only killed a few, so there are many survivors." His smirk widened. "How about I go finish them off?"

"No... Please don't..." The other whispered.

"What was that?"

"I'll do anything for their safety. Just don't touch them ever." The raven boy spoke louder.

"Would you become my blood servant?" The brunet asked.

His face fell, but he slowly nodded. "Yes. If that's what it takes."

"Excellent. Pray to the lord that you taste good, or not only will I destroy Namimori once more, but the whole world. Thus is my power as the Vongola Tenth."

/End Of Flashback/

Thus, with that agreement, he persuaded the demon to not slay the rest of the townsfolk. He even allowed him to go back to tell the news to his people. That of which, of course, he refused.

/Flashback/

"Why won't you go, Human-san?"

The chocolate eyes of the brunet made him turn away. "They would be better off thinking that I was dead. Or would you like a mob of angry townspeople on your doorstep with torches and sticks?" He explained.

"That would be quite horrible. Alright then, Human-san, I respect your decision."

/End Of Flashback/

Five years have gone by, and I have not seen the sun in a long time.

As the brunet demon lifted his face from the crook of his neck, he finally looked up at his captor with teary eyes.

"Are you okay, Human-san?" The brunet asked.

"My name... Is Hibari..." The raven began. "Hibari... Kyoya..."

"Ah, then, Hibari, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Okay, I know, the rolls should reversed. But let's try something different, shall we?

Anyways, disclaimer: Don't own characters, only plot and OC's.

Note: This is the prologue. Which means it is mean to be short.

Note Note: This is not the story I've been talking about. I've left the poll up for a long time. Mamii-chan needs tiebreaker before she can begin!

Read, comment, follow/favorite. Thanks!


End file.
